halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
United Nations Space Command
::“U.N.S.C.!!!“ ::—Schlachtruf der Marines Das United Nations Space Command (UNSC) ist eine Organisation des United Earth Goverment (UEG), die für alle Operationen im Weltraum zuständig ist. Das UNSC hat mehrere Unterorganisationen, die für alle Bereiche des Weltraums zuständig ist. So gibt es eine Organisation für die Forschung, für die Erforschung des Weltraums und die Kolonisation, und schließlich die bekannteste Unterorganisation, die United Nations Space Command Defense Force. Diese ist für die Verteidigung der Erde und ihrer Kolonien zuständig. Funktion Das UNSC ist der Teil der UN, der für alle Belange im Weltraum zuständig ist. So sind nahezu alle Operationen der Menschen, ob zivil oder militärisch, von der UNSC organisiert und kontrolliert. Besonders in den Randwelten hegt sich großer Widerstand gegen das UNSC. Wegen der strikten Kolonialpolitik haben die neuesten Welten keine großen Rechte. Außerdem verlangt das UNSC (siehe oben) Rechenschaft über alle Aktivitäten im Weltraum, vermutlich um eine Spaltung der Menschheit zu verhindern. Hintergrund Das UNSC (United Nations Space Command) wurde im dem Interplanetaren Krieg in den 2160ern von der UN gebildet, um die Aktivitäten im Weltraum zu organisieren. Nach dem Sieg über die „Regimekritiker“ (Faschisten und Kommunisten) hatte die UNSC die Aufgabe, die Kolonien im Sonnensystem auszuweiten, wieder aufzubauen und vor Restfeinden zu beschützen. Bald stand die Menschheit einem größeren Problem entgegen: die Überbevölkerung der Erde und des Sonnensystems. Bald wurden die ersten Kolonisierungsschiffe in die benachbarten Sonnensysteme losgeschickt, am Anfang noch mit Sublicht. Doch als der Slipstream möglich wurde, war die Welle der Kolonisation kaum aufzuhalten. Am Anfang waren die Reisen noch teuer; so konnten nur ausgewählte Personen auf fremde Planeten reisen, später immer mehr. Die UNSC bewachte die Kolonieschiffe und übernahm auch selbst Transportmissionen. Gleichzeitig versuchte man, die Menschheit unter einer Flagge zusammen zu halten, weil man aus vergangenen Jahrhunderten wusste, was eine uneine Menschheit auslösen konnte. Der militärische Arm des UNSCs, die "UNSC Defense Force", bekämpften Piraten und kleinere Verbrecherorganisationen. Der Höhepunkt dieser Entwicklung wurde am Ende des 25. Jahrhunderts mit 800 besiedelten Welten erreicht. Die Menschheit hätte ihr Einzugsgebiet mit Sicherheit noch weiter ausgebreitet, wäre sie nicht erstmals mit außerirdischen Wesen, in Form der Allianz, in Kontakt gekommen, was zum größten Konflikt seit Anbeginn der Menschheit führte. Struktur Vereinigte Erdregierung und die Colonial Administration Authority *'United Nations Space Command' **'UNSC Security Committee' **'UNSC Security Council' ***'United Nations Space Command Defense Force' ****'High Command' (HIGHCOM) *****'Administrative' ******'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) ******'Navigation Command' ******'Unified Ground Command' (UNICOM) ******[[Colonial Military Administration|'Colonial Military Administration']] ******'UNSC Astrophysics' ******'UNSC Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) ******'UNSC Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) ******'UNSC Test and Evaluation Corps' ******'UNSC Ordnance Committee' *****'Uniformierten Service' ******'UNSC Navy' *******'Naval Command' (NAVCOM) ********'Fleet Command' (FLEETCOM) *********'Militärischer Nachrichtendienst' (MND) **********'Beta-5 Division' ***********Projekct SPARTAN-III **********'Prowler Corps' **********'Signal Corps' ********'Logistical Operations Command' (NavLogCom) *********'Office of Investigations' (OI) ********'Naval Special Warfare' (NAVSPECWAR) *********Project ORION **********Projekt SPARTAN-I *********Projekt SPARTAN-II *******'UNSC Marine Corps' ********'UNSC Marine Infanterie' ********'UNSC Marine Aviation' ********'UNSC Marine Logistik' ********'UNSC Marine Military Police' ********'UNSC Marine Special Operations' *********Orbitale Abwurf-Schock-Truppen *******'UNSC Armee' ********UNSC Armee Infanterie *******'UNSC Air Force' **'Commerce' ***'Department of Commercial Shipping' **'Andere' ***'UNSC Symphony Orchestra' Technologien Die Technologie des UNSCs beruht hauptsächlich auf Eigenforschung. Durch den Allianz- Menschen Krieg erlebte das UNSC einen Ansturm neuer Technologien die man anhand von Spionage von der Allianz kopieren und modifizieren konnte. * UNSC Gausstechnologie * UNSC Schildtechnologie **MJOLNIR Energieschild * UNSC Stealthtechnologie Geschichte *'2160: Frühe Konflikte (bis 2200)' *'2170: Ausdehnung' *'2525: Erstkontakt mit der Allianz und Beginn des Krieges' *'2536: Belagerung (bis 2552)' *'2552: Halo und die Endphase des Krieges' Wichtige Ereignisse in der UNSC * Interplanetarer Krieg * Allianz- Menschen Krieg Koloniensysteme, Planeten, und Städte Die Kolonien der Menschen sind überall im Orion-Arm der Milchstraße verteielt. Insgesamt existierten vor dem Allianz - Menschen Krieg 1010 besiedelte Welten. Davon gehörten 210 Welten zu den Inneren- und 800 zu den Äußeren Kolonien. Sol System *Erde - Heimatwelt der Menschheit **Asien ***China ***Japan ***Mongolei ***Pakistan ***Korea ****Kyonggi Provinz *****Songnam ***Diego Garcia **Afrika ***Kairo **Ost Afrika ***Republik Kenya ****Mombasa ****Neu Mombasa *****Alt Mombasa ****Voi ***Vereinigte Republik von Tansania ***Arabische Republik Ägypten **Amerika ***Vereinigte Republik von Nord Amerika URNA ****Kanada ****Vereinige Staaten von Amerika *****New York ******New York City *****New Jersey ***Republik Kuba ****Havanna ***Mexiko ****Mexiko City **Europa ***Europäische Union ****Schweiz ****Vereinigtes Königreich Großbritanien *****England ******London *****Schottland ****Bundesrepublik Deutschland *****Essen **Australien ***Commonwealth Australien **Antarktis *Mond (Erde) *Mars *Jupiter **Jovian Monde **Io ***Io Station **Europa **Ganymed **Kallisto *Pluto *Saturn Epsilon Eridani System *Tribute *Reach - Primäre militärische Installation, welche 2552 von der Allianz verglast wurde. *Tantalus *Circumstance *Beta Gabriel Sigma Octanus System *Sigma Octanus IV - Immernoch in den Händen der UNSC trotz Angriff der Allianz im Jahre 2552. Lambda Serpentis System *Jericho VII - verglast im Jahre 2535 Zeta Doradus System *Onyx - verödet (Kern aber immernoch intakt) Epsilon Indi System *Harvest - verglast von der Allianz im Jahre 2525 **Uttgard **Gladsheim Eridanus System *Erdianus Asteroidengürtel *Eridanus II - verglast im Jahre 2530 Procyon System *Arcadia - verglast im Jahre 2549 Hellespont System *Troy - verglast Cygnus *Neu Konstantinopel - verglast Chi Cheti System *Chi Cheti IV Taurus *111 Tauri Andere Kolonien *Draco III - verglast **Lombard ***New Albany **Draconian *Biko - verglast im Jahre 2525 *Emerald Cove - verglast im Jahre 2542 *Paris IV - verglast *Minister - immer noch in den Händen der UNSC *Hydra System - Status unbekannt *Gilgamesh - Status unbekannt *Coral - angegriffen von der Allianz im Jahre 2552 , Status unbekannt *Neu Konstantinopel - verglast *Mamore - immer noch in den Händen UNSC *Crystal - immer noch in den Händen UNSC *Beta Centauri - Status unbekannt *Atlas Moons - immer noch in den Händen der UNSC *Far Isle - Status unbekannt *Miridem - Status unbekannt *Mariposa - Status unbekannt *Tribute - Industrieplanet nahe Harvest, Status unbekannt *Madrigal - Planet nahe Harvest, 2528 von der Allianz verglast *Neu Harmony - In den Händen des UNSC UNSC Basen *Krähennest *Feuerbasis Bravo Militär * UNSC Flotte Die bekannteste Untereinheit der UNSC ist für nahezu alle Aktivitäten im Weltraum zuständig, on Erforschung, Krieg oder Transport. * UNSC Marine Corps **Orbitale Abwurf-Schock-Truppen **Höllenbringer Aktiv seit 2163 und die schnelle Eingriffseinheit der UNSC. Außerdem Marineinfanterie auf Schiffen und Stationen. Die UNSC Marine Einheiten werden in erster Linie für Kämpfe an Land verwendet. Es gibt mehrere Unterkategorien, wie die Orbitalen-Abwurf-Schock-Truppen oder die Höllenbringer. * UNSC Armee Die Armee ist ständig auf Planeten stationiert, praktisch das Gegenstück zu den Marines. * UNSC Luftwaffe Die Unterstützungseinheit für die UNSC Armee. * UNSC Spezialeinheiten ** SPARTAN-I ** SPARTAN-II ** SPARTAN-III UNSC Infanterie Waffen Fahrzeuge der UNSC UNSC Schiffe und Basen Künstliche Intelligenzen Zum Hauptartikel: Künstliche Intelligenz *Cortana *Serina *Déjà *Mack *Sif *Toran *Araquil *Kalmiya *Superintendent *Beowulf *Fitzgibbon Trivia * Im Roman Halo: Erstschlag wurde die UNSC noch als USNC abgekürzt. Erst ab dem vierten Roman Halo: Geister von Onyx, wurde die Abkürzung richtig beschrieben. Grund könnte sein, dass der Autor Eric Nylund es damals selbst nicht wusste im ersten Spiel Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft wurde nämlich die UNSC mit keinem Wort erwähnt. * In der heutigen Welt ist UNSC die Kurzform vom United Nations Security Council. Kategorie:UNSC Welten Kategorie:Regierungen und Einrichtungen Kategorie:UNSC